Survivor: Hogwarts Style
by rubber-ducky-lauren
Summary: A take of the show survivor, but with the HP kids, in the Hogwarts castle, with no magic! A combined effort of me and my friend (SmilinSunshine)


**Survivor- Hogwarts Style**

**By**: rubber-ducky-lauren and SmilinSunshine

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything associated with Harry Potter and his world, or the show Survivor.

**Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin!**

**Intro:  
**You've all seen the show, and with each season its getting even more old and even more tired, so we are bringing you a TOTALLY new kind of survivor to jazz things up a bit. This is... survivor... HOGWARTS STYLE!!!

**rubber-ducky-lauren **

It was an early summer day in Hogwarts castle, filled with sunshine and light, but not filled with students. Only 12 students filled the great hall. Everyone was whispering and muttering in confusion to each other. Suddenly me and SmilinSunshine, two stunning, glowing bodies came towards the front. Everyone immediately went quiet when I spoke...

"Alright everyone, now I'm sure you're all wondering why me and my friend have brought you here a month early," I say."You're bloody right we are! And who the devil are you two? And why are you GLOWING!?" Draco asks us.

"Cause we're the authors and we can do whatever we want!" SmilinSunshine tells them with her arms crossed and a satisfied look on her face.

"Well in the muggle world we have TV's and TV shows-" I cut myself off due to the confused looks on all of their faces except for Hermione. Then she explains to the rest of the bunch what a TV and TV shows are.  
  
"Now that we're all up to speed," SmilinSunshine starts, "There is a show called Survivor. A bunch of people get stranded in some place like Africa or what-have-you, get split into two tribes with funny names, compete in weird challenges and eventually vote everyone out until there is only one person left, the winner of the game or the "survivor", hence the name"  
  
"But the show is getting really old and boring now, so we decided to spice it up by adding a twist- survivor HOGWARTS STYLE!" I say brightly. Looking around the room nobody looks very excited to be here, even less than before if that is even possible. 

"That can't be it, you're not just throwing us a private party here are you?" Ron asks. "There has to be some kind of catch, like we have to live without magic or something bizarre like that!"  
  
"Well we actually haven't thought that far ahead yet... but that sounds like fun!" SmilinSunshine announces to the now horror-struck room of teenaged wizards and witches. This is going to be FUN!

"So here are the rules," I start to explain. "You will all be living in the castle alone (well, except for the camera people) split into two tribes which are the following: tribe "Okanawa" will consist of a Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Greggory Goyle!" As I point to the flag that says "Okanawa" they all walk towards it. "And the rest of you, being Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson will be tribe "Mohadahaha", over by that flag please!" They all walk.

"Tribe Okanawa's colour will be red, and you will live in the Gryffindor common room, and tribe Mohadahaha will be green living in the Slytherin common room. You can only eat the food we've left you with, and NO MAGIC! We will be taking away your wands," says SmilinSunshine as all their mouths drop open.

"And why would we want to be on this game show?" Pansy asks.  
  
"We play for prizes! I've seen the show before," says Hermione in her know-it-all voice.  
  
"That's right, you're playing for one million dollars and a brand-spakin' new CAR!" I announce excitedly, I wish I could win one million dollars and a car! I should be playing this, not writing it...  
  
"But we're WIZARDS! What would WE do with muggle money and a car?!" Yells one of the Weasley twins, I can't tell them apart.  
  
"Okay fine," says SmilinSunshine. "The winner gets one million galleons and the newest racing broom."

"Racing broom? I don't even play Quidditch! What about books or something useful to everyone?" Hermione complains. I can already see everyone getting fed up with her... this should be fun!

"Oh shut the bloody hell up Hermione!" Harry yells. "Let's get playing!" And with that everyone runs to their proper living areas cheering their tribe's name.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!" I yell up the stairs, then turn to SmilinSunshine. "They forgot their bluffs!" And with that we both shrug, and go put on as many bluffs as we can think of ways to wear them. 

**Authors' Notes: (rubber-ducky-lauren) **This is my third attempt at a fanfiction, this time a joint effort with my friend SmilinSunshine! Hope you guys get into this one, unlike my previous two (although this one is starting off a bit slow, sorry bout that! We just had to take time to introduce the idea before going into the story). But we hope u enjoy this story, and even if u didn't REVIEW!!! Tell us how we can make it better! **(SmilinSunshine) **As she said above...review review review!! Also, I'd like to dedicate this on behalf of both of us to our cabin at camp this past year. Our overnight game of survivor was intense and kind of inspired this fic...we love you cabin 11! AC women 05 go team mohadahaha!


End file.
